


There's No Secret To Living

by nowhere89



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowhere89/pseuds/nowhere89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy is the only thing she has left in Seattle. Arizona/Teddy & Callie/Arizona Spoilers for 7x10</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Secret To Living

"There's No Secret To Living, There's No Secret To Dying"

When Arizona enters Joe's, she scans the bar looking for Teddy.  
Her friend.  
Her best friend.  
Her only friend.

She was supposed to meet her for drinks after rounds.  
There she is.  
Arms resting on the bar.  
Three shots to the wind.

As she makes her way over, she catches a glimpse of short raven locks.  
Calliope.  
No, Callie.  
Callie with Mark.

This wasn't how things were supposed to be.  
Africa.  
The tiny humans.  
The biggest mistake she ever made.

Teddy is the only thing she has left in Seattle.  
No place to live.  
No job.  
No girlfriend.

She finally makes her way over to Teddy.  
Takes a shot.  
Then another.  
And two more.

She looks up to see Teddy staring at her.  
You okay?  
Yes.  
No.

She looks away.  
One last shot.  
Looks back up.  
Steadies herself.

She plants a chaste kiss to the corner of Teddy's mouth.  
Tears in her eyes.  
Can we go?  
They don't look back.

End.


End file.
